A wide variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) that deliver a therapy to or monitor a physiologic or biological condition of a patient, or both, have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. An IMD may deliver therapy to and/or monitor a physiological or biological condition with respect to a variety of organs, nerves, muscles or tissues of the patients, such as the heart, brain, stomach, spinal cord, pelvic floor, or the like. The therapy provided by the IMD may include electrical stimulation therapy, drug delivery therapy, or therapy to reduce or eliminate a condition or symptoms of the condition of the patient.
The IMD may exchange communications with another device. The IMD may exchange communications with an external device, such as a programming device or a monitoring device (e.g., either attached to the patient or otherwise located near the patient). The information exchanged may be information related to a condition of the patient, such as physiological signals measured by one or more sensors, or information related to a therapy delivered to the patient. This information may be previously stored or real-time information. The IMD may also receive information from the external device, such as configuration information that may be used to configure a therapy to be provided to the patient.